Growing Up Always Comes Along
by momo hitsugaya
Summary: Toshiro made one mistake in his life that caused him to loose everything he loved, but now he has one chance to fix it. Can he play his cards right, or loose everything once again?
1. here I come daddy

**..:Growing up always comes along:..**

**..:By Regina Guthrie:..**

**..:Chapter One:..**

**..: Here I come, daddy:..**

**Summary: **_Toshiro lives the life every man could have dreamed of... Top football star, millionaire, big house and girls around every corner. Momo lives the typical life of every woman with her five year old daughter... Now When Momoka's supposed to get on the plain to visit her grandma in Florida, she out smarts her mother and takes a different plain to California in search of her long lost father. While Momo thinks her little girl is with her grandmother, Toshiro is struggling to be a father to this little girl that showed up at his door-step and hold his life in order.. On his perspective... he never knew he had a daughter. Is Toshiro really her father? And if he is can Momoka reconnect her parents together? What happened to make them split?_

_--_

Momo held her daughters hand as they walked through the massive crowd of people around them. Tagging behind her was a small pink suitcase. She drug it behind them holding the handle in her other hand. Momoka Had her little pink bunny wrapped in her free hand and a small backpack on her back. Her white layered hair was put up in a high pony tale with the small layers in the front down. She wore a emerald blue strapped dress that matched her eyes but with little white hiiwan flowers printed all over it. Her dress reached up to her knees and a very thin layer of white lace traced the bottom. The top part was a V shaped and had what looked like a white undershirt under it but only across the V shaped half. Momo wore a pink spaghetti-strapped shirt with a white skirt. Her hair put in a high pony-tail as well. The two of them entered the main entrance gate and walked to the assistance counter.

They waited in line for some time. People around them were all on top of each other, giving no room for anyone to really breath. Momo tightened her grip on Momoka's hand and pulled her closer to her. Her five-year-old daughter was on her way to her grandmothers for half the summer for a visit. They lived in New York and Momoka's grandmother lived in Florida. Quite a long ways away. It took forever to get Momo to allow Momoka to go by herself this summer though. She had a lot of work to do and didn't have time to go across a few states to see her mother this summer. But Momoka still wanted to. Finally her grandmother had convinced Momo to let her go and she would meet her before she had time to look around the air line. If only Momo knew, Momoka had canceled that trip a few hours ago. Now her grandmother thought she wasn't coming... but Momoka had better plains for this summer anyways... plans her mother had no clue about.

Momo's phone started to ring suddenly. She reached into her pocket, digging for the device. Then when she finally found it, she flipped it open. "Hello?" She answered sticking a finger in her other ear to block out the sounds around so she could hear the voice on the other end.

"Mrs. Hinamori, we hate to be a bother, but there is an emergency down here at the office. We need your assistance in a mater of minutes." The voice that sounded like a mans said to her. Momoka looked up at her mother. She had this look on her face every time something came up. Momoka was smart enough to figure out that most of the time when her mother had that look it ment that it was her job that had contacted her.

"I understand I'll be right there." She closed the phone and directed her attention to her daughter. "I need to get to the office right now, I'm gonna get the officer over there to watch you while you get your boarding pass and get on the plain. Momoka nodded and smiled. Momo leaned down and handed her daughter the money and passport, then kissed the top of her head. "I love you, be good." She said before getting up and starting to walk over to the officer. Momoka watched her mother chat with the man and then walk away, after that he had his eyes glued on her and it sorda made her feel weird.

Finally it was her turn and she handed over the money. " I need one boarding pass for the plain to California please." She said politely as she received her change and the pass. She walked over to the line to get on. _'Daddy here i come.'_

--

The music was drilling into his head. The lights flashed from left to right. People danced crazily. Toshiro Hitsugaya, head football star and millionaire, watched the party go on in his mansion. There was a punch bowl next to him, where he was sitting. He didn't bother to touch it though. He was informed earlier that someone had spiked it with achole. And today wasn't the time. He shifted his gaze to the left noticing one of his life long friends heading his way. His orange spiked hair flowed gracefully as he walked. It never really did that though. You could tell he was just showing off at the moment.

"Hey, why aren't you picking up any chicks like ya usually do? It's not like you to just sit here." He said as he took a seat next to him. Toshiro turned his head back to the dance floor as he watched people dance.

"I don't know, it's just... i don't feel like being my crazy self tonight. I had a dream about her again. Her face fades more everyday." The man looked towards him.

"It's been six years, dude. If you guys were supposed to be together again, it would have happened by now. All we know she could be across the world right now married to some snobby guy with five kids. Ya never know where people end up in that amount of time. Unless you keep track of them... Which is pretty hard when ya devote your life to them and turn around and cheat on them with another girl." He looked down, watching the lights flash across the ground.

"I was stupid, okay? I tried everything to prove to her it was a mistake. She left anyway. I know it was my fault, I shouldn't be sobbing over spilt milk. You can always get it back in the glass but no matter what you'll always miss some. It wouldn't have been the same after that." He leaned back and looked up at the sealing. "But for some reason I feel I could have done something, something to fix it, maybe she'd still be here if i tried harder." Toshiro closed his eyes and sighed.

"Well what's done is done. Maybe you could have saved it maybe not. We've never known and we never will, so ya might as well dance with that girl coming this way. She's looking towards you." He pointed slightly towards a thin brown headed girl with blue eyes. She was walking towards them and she was very pretty. The man turn towards him and patted his shoulder before standing to leave. When he left Toshiro stood watching the girl approach him. When she had finally stopped in front of him, he didn't give her time to talk. He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. After a few songs and dances, Toshiro broke free and led her to the bar like area. They talked and joked for a while as they gotten more comfortable with each other.

It was three in the morning when everyone had left. Maids cleaned the house up as Toshiro went on to bed. He had received the girl from earlier's number and name which was Mandy. He was going to start a new relationship again hopefully this one being a success. Ever since he had met just one girl there was no one else who was good enough. He longed for her constantly. But he had always asked himself one thing. If she ever did come back, would he actually try to be with her again? It seemed like it now. But that was why he had cheated on her in the first place right. The fact tha...

His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. He opened his eyes and gazed at the clock. it was nine in the morning and someone was at his door. Slowly he pulled himself out of bed and walked down the stairs. HE finally reached the door and twisted to knob. It clicked indicating it had unlocked and he opened the door. At first he saw no one he looked around for a minute then shrugged. Toshiro went to re close the door but a little voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Down here." A little girls voice said softly. Toshiro looked down at the little fragile looking child. She was holding a pink stuffed rabbit and had a suitcase in her other hand. Her soft emerald blue eyes sparkled as she looked up innocently at him. The wind blew and her snow white layered hair blew along with it. She giggled and opened her mouth to say something. "I finally found you Daddy! Your really good at hide in seek. I think i made your neighbors mad though for waking them all up looking for you." She giggled again softly. Toshiro stared down at her in disbelief. Oh God was he dreaming?

"Daddy?" He repeated the word out loud. Momoka looked up at him as her smile faded.

_There's a time for growing up..._

_and yours as come..._

--

**Okay i know this chapter sucked. I rushed it big time but I really wanted to get this story up tonight! I also know it's short but like i said i wanted it up tonight plus i had to get the main points in. i was gonna explain more about his relationship with the girl he can't forget about. but that would ruin everything so that's all you can know right now. Plus the votes are done! TODD CAME IN SECOND! HE'S VICE-PRESIDENT NOW! YAY TODD! lol. and that means I'm probably going to update my other two stories in a few days. but after the next chapter it might take a little longer cause i won't be able to update next weekend because on Saturday We're going to the movies and Todd's supposed to go with us. Then when we drop him off we're picking up Angela and going to the mall the next day cause she's staying the night. So ya. well please review! )**


	2. flying TV's

_Previously:_

_"Down here." A little girls voice said softly. Toshiro looked down at the little fragile looking child. She was holding a pink stuffed rabbit and had a suitcase in her other hand. Her soft emerald blue eyes sparkled as she looked up innocently at him. The wind blew and her snow white layered hair blew along with it. She giggled and opened her mouth to say something. "I finally found you Daddy! Your really good at hide in seek. I think i made your neighbors mad though for waking them all up looking for you." She giggled again softly. Toshiro stared down at her in disbelief. Oh God was he dreaming?_

_"Daddy?" He repeated the word out loud. Momoka looked up at him as her smile faded. _

_There's a time for growing up..._

_and yours as come..._

_--_

**..:Growing up always comes along:..**

**..:By Regina Guthrie:..**

**..:Chapter Two:..**

**..: Flying TVs:..**

Momoka sat at the counter playing with two Barbie dolls she had packed in her bag. Toshiro was in the other room talking on the phone. Either way Momoka could still pick up on the things he was saying like "I don't know she was just showed up on the doorstep calling me daddy" and "no, well, she looks a little like me but i mean many people look like others there not related too." and then there was something like "She won't tell me." Momoka giggled when she heard that one. He had asked her what her mothers name was but she insisted he guess. Momoka slid off the chair making sure she didn't knock the phone books off the chair as she did. Toshiro had to put them there so she could reach the counter.

Momoka ran over to her back-pack and pulled out a little Barbie with bleach blonde hair and ran back to her seat. She climbed back up with the little doll in her hand. When she reached her other dolls she sat the new one down. She smiled and giggled as she arranged them all on the little toy couch and put the small plastic T.V in front of them. After arranging them Momoka started to make them say little things switching her voices out for every character and then giggled. After a few minutes she sighed and then frowned. Resting her elbows on the counter and putting her chin in them. Playing by herself wasn't as much fun as when her mom and her played. She suddenly reached out for the littlest doll that took the place as the daughter in her Barbie family. She smiled sadly.

"Sue, your lucky you have a family, a daddy and a mommy that are with you and love each other. My daddy didn't even know I was his daughter. I don't even think he knew I was alive. But I'm gonna try to fix it. I'm a big girl and I can do anything!" She whispered to the little doll and a smile brightened her face. Foot steps were coming from behind her and she turned around to see Toshiro, still with the phone to his ear, walking out of the bedroom. "Daddy, I'm hungry!" She nearly screamed with a fit of giggles.

"Shh!" He scolded her as he plugged his hear with his finger trying to hear the voice on the other end. Momoka frowned and gave a little 'humph' and she crossed her arms over her chest and puffed her cheeks out. "But we can't do that, she might actually be..." he said but was cut off by the voice on the other line. It sounded as though they were fighting cause the voice on the other line was screaming. Toshiro groaned. "No, blood samples are not necessary, it's to risky, the whole world will know." He answered and paused while listening. Momoka's cheeks unpuffed and she suddenly started to listen since she knew it was about her. "What do you mean put her up for adoption?! She might not even be mine!" Momoka gasped and looked up at his back and she started to get angry. Adoption!? Was he talking to some crazy person on the phone? He couldn't give her up for adoption! That was crazy. "I said n... but what about her mother? She could sue me for it!" Momoka could here the voice on the other line say a few more things then her father sighed. "Fine, I'll think about it. good bye." He said and hung the phone up on the still talking person on the other line.

Momoka stared at her father with horror on her face. Did he just say he would think about it? Stupid! He was supposed to say no! What kind of father was he!? Momoka started to boil up. She was so sad that Toshiro didn't want her that she was angry. She took the little T.V for her Barbie's and threw it at his head. And success! It hit.

"Ouch!" He screamed turning around angrily rubbing the back of his head. "Momoka! What do you think your doing?!"

"Throwing TV's at your head! what does it look like!?" She screamed back about to throw the couch at him but she held her temper.

"If you had a room here young lady you would be in it right now! Now you have five seconds to explain why you through the damn T.V at me!" He screamed. Toshiro gritted his teeth together and balled his hands into fists. Momoka just sat there silent and glared at him. "one" Momoka just stuck her tongue out. "Two." Toshiro started to tap on the table. "three" Momoka looked down at her lap trying not to cry. "four" Her face crunched up and one whimper got by but Toshiro thought it was only from her getting in trouble so he went on. "fi..."

"What kind of sick parent doesn't want there little girl!? You wanna know how that feels to know your daddy doesn't want you!?" She yelled so loud that the neighbors probably heard. Toshiro stood there shocked with his mouth open as he watched Momoka brake down into tears. _'what did I do?'_

He thought as he looked at her with sorrow and hurt in his eyes.

--

**Okay this was like really late and the other stories are later I know. But I just got out of school today meaning the updates are gonna come ALOT faster. I promise you. And i know this was short... Really short but I really wanted to update this story today plus I had to write the second chapter to my new twilight story so this ended up being really short, I'm gonna try to update gone for good or not tonight or tomorrow. please review! **


	3. listen here!

**okay i am writing this letter (which will only be up for two days so this person can see) for someone who clearly is to afraid to tell me stuff so that they make an anonymous review...**

**so listen here if your the one who wrote this:**

_Like, we don't give a about you an Todd, you arrogant little girl who writes so highly about herself. Todd this, Todd that, shut up! You think you're so great? Gonna be a model and what-not, puh-lease. Gimme a break._

PS. Again, the fck up for those of you who are gonna defend her and diss me. That includes you, M.R.

**Let me tell you something, I don't know who you are and I don't care, but you know what? I do think highly of myself because I'm proud of who I am so go think about that although I wouldn't think you would understand cause you obviously don't feel the same about yourself and you wanna put me down because of it. I've told many flamers this before I hate to tell you but most people who flame don't write stories on here and there for pick on the ones who do which give them no room to talk. You just sit there and do nothing while people who do write work hard and then you the people who don't do anything think you have room to say such nasty things. You don't like something, keep your mouth shut. I mean saying mean stuff that means something is different, like if it's to help. But otherwise the stuff that you have written me, it doesn't bother me. I'm gonna be a model and just remember the name Regina Guthrie cause you will hear it again and i promise you that. **

**and another thing:**

_**Arrogant:**__ proudly contemptuous: feeling or showing self-importance and contempt or disregard for others _

_**Contempt:**__ attitude of utter disgust or hatred: a powerful feeling of dislike toward somebody or something considered to be worthless, inferior, or undeserving of respect _

**Please, when you wrote this I busted out laughing. Arrogent? sweet heart, you better think before you write cause that's what you are. You just called me that and i have shown no signs of it on here. You on the other hand are flaming people. you are showing Contempt towards others which is in arrogants definition. I understand it might make you feel better to say this stuff to me and others. You feel like you are so proud and great cause you can say these things to me or us well everything you say reflects back to you. So I am so sorry you think of yourself that way but I guarantee your words have no effect on me so you might as well not waste your time cause i know what I am and what I can do and you are not going to tell me what I am or what I can do. **


	4. Names Have Meanings

_Previously:_

_"What kind of sick parent doesn't want there little girl!? You wanna know how that feels to know your daddy doesn't want you!?" She yelled so loud that the neighbors probably heard. Toshiro stood there shocked with his mouth open as he watched Momoka brake down into tears. 'what did I do?'_

_He thought as he looked at her with sorrow and hurt in his eyes._

_--_

**..:Growing up always comes along:..**

**..:By Regina Guthrie:..**

**..:Chapter Three:..**

**..:Names Have Meanings:..**

Toshiro stood there, not knowing what to do. Momoka was crying with her head down in her crossed arms on the counter. Her pony-tail had become sloppy and pieces of hair had already except from the elastic. Her cheeks were painted a dark color of pink and her eyes were puffed up and wet with tears that kept on spilling out. Toshiro thought for a minute, trying to come up with the best way to approach the situation. Momoka's whimpers became louder and Toshiro felt as though she was ripping his heart up. He didn't know why though. He had just met her an hour ago at the most. And yet something so formilar ran through her. He felt as though he knew her.

When she coughed softly from her upset state, he couldn't help it anymore. He walked over to her and picked her small fragile body up in his arms and sat down in the chair next to the one she had been sitting in. He placed his hand on the back of her head and started to rock her back in forth. After a few minutes, he started to stock her hair. Toshiro then noticed she was finally calming down. She picked her head up off his shoulder and looked into his eyes. She had her lower lip hanging out in a pouting stage. She looked so innocent and breakable. So precious and small. She was so foramillar looking. She must have looked a lot like her mother cause right now, he could have sworn her had known her for a long time, instead of just a little old hour.

"Who's your mother, Momoka?" He asked softly as sweet as possible as he took his thumbs and brushed the wet tears off her cheeks. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head as he started to rock her back and forth again. But Momoka pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. All of a sudden she smiled and giggled. Toshiro's heart skipped a beat. It was killing him, she was so formillar. But who? Who was her mother.

"I'll give you a clue, I'll tell you what she told me once, although it will give it away. But you have to promise me something if you get it right, okay?" She frowned in a pouting way as if she was afraid of something but then not to afraid but more hurt. Toshiro took a piece of the hair that had escaped and ticked it behind her ear.

"Okay, what?" He asked with a smile. It seemed to make her less sad and she smiled at him.

"You promise, you'll keep me, you won't send me back. I wanna be with you. I wanna see what it's like to have a daddy... my real daddy." She whispered lowly, looking down at her lap as if she was embarrassed. Toshiro knew the second she told him or helped him find out who her mother was, he was gonna feel like an idiot for not knowing it the second she smiled at him... scratch that... the second he even laid eyes on her.

"I promise." He said with a smirk on his face. She yanked her head up and looked at him in shock as if she was expecting him to say 'no'. Then in a blink of an eye she had the biggest smile on her face. It was just too formillar. He only smiled bigger while watching her get way to happy for her own good. He chuckled at her and the thought.

"Okay!" She clapped her hands together and giggled as he chuckled at her. "Mommy told me once when i was littler, and i never forgot it, i remember it word for word, and I think when i tell you, you'll know exactly who my mommy is!" She giggled again as Toshiro smiled at her carelessness. "I asked her why she named me 'Momoka' once when I was little, I was playing fifty questions on the way to town and she was laughing with me and stuff... until I asked her that question. She got quiet and sad. I'll never forget it." Momoka said softly as he smile disappeared, followed by Toshiro's too. "She couldn't stand to talk about you, daddy. She still can't. I know she still loves you." She whispered. Toshiro rubbed her back gently trying to keep her from crying anymore. All of a sudden she jumped up from her little sad state and giggled with bright eyes. "Well anyways, it took her a little while to answer. But when she did she said 'Momoka, your name is very special, don't ever think it's not, when I was pregnant for you and your daddy had no clue, one night, I asked him if we had a little girl, what would he name her, and he said 'Momoka, because when I say her name, I wanna think of you.' So your dad picked your name Momoka' After that daddy, I wanted to meet you cause you sounded like you were the best!" Momoka through her arms up in the air and giggled. But then she frowned when she saw her father. His face was frozen and he looked horrified.

"M...Momo." He whispered to her, not really a question but Momoka still nodded sadly at his expression. In no time Momoka felt Toshiro pull her to him. He held her tight and protectively. "Oh, God, why didn't I know that? How could I be so stupid? I'm so sorry Momo. I'm so sorry, to you too Momoka." He seemed to have trouble talking and breathing right. As if he was trying to stop from crying. Momoka buried her face into his shoulder. Even though she felt bad for her father, she couldn't help but smile. He actually was acting like the dad she had thought he would be. And best yet, he acted as though her mother meant something to him still. That would make the plan a lot easier to complete.

"Daddy, do you remember that? Did you really pick my name?" Momoka asked as she looked up at her dad with emotion filled eyes. Toshiro smiled at her and kissed her forehead. He then moved his hands to the back of her head and began to try and get the elastic that was knotted up in her hair out.

"Well, yes to both questions, Momoka. You know, your name has two meanings to it. One, peach flower, and two peach scent. Your mom's name, Momo, means peach. Not only did that name have her name in it, it sorda had the similarity to meaning you being a mini her." He chuckled at the thought as he kept fidgeting with the hair tie. Momoka listen to him with her mouth open, showing she was more then interested. " A peach flower is a peach that hasn't blossomed, meaning you being a baby to her... and supposably me. And peach scent because it's one of the traits of a peach, which I imagined you having hundreds of them from her. I told your mother that, I didn't know where it came from when I said it, but it came to me and when I spoke it, I meant every word. Your mother was my everything and i wanted you to be just like her." Momoka looked up at him and smiled bigger then she'd ever smiled before. Toshiro chuckled as her face lit up so bright it could have made someone blind, she sure was her mothers daughter all right.

"Wow! I have the best name in the world!" She screamed with happiness as she started to giggle. Toshiro only smiled at her and shook his head. Maybe having her around would make life a lot better. But of Corse he would have to give her back some time or another. Toshiro frowned at the thought. He already was thinking about begging Momo to come back to him. Even though he never begged, but this was his and her daughter. She was most like her mother and now, Toshiro was beginning to miss Momo more then ever.

_Ding dong!_

Toshiro was awoken from his thoughts when the door bell rang through the house. Momoka's eyes lit up and she looked at Toshiro with hopeful eyes. He only chuckled. "Go ahead." He said shuing her. Momoka giggled and jumped down from Toshiro's lap as she ran to the front door. Toshiro slowly got up and stretched, turning to follow her.

Momoka reached up and twisted the door knob and pulled the door open. There stood a young looking girl, maybe twenty, making her three years younger then Toshiro. She had beautiful brown hair, shoulder length, with baby blue orbs. Momoka's eyes narrowed as the woman in front of her smiled down at her. She didn't like the looks of this. Toshiro rounded the corner and looked at who was at the door. He smirked without noticing. He's noticed he had been doing that a lot today for some reason. The girl looked up at him and smiled brightly. Before Momoka had time to close the door in her face the woman had already ran through and jumped into Toshiro's arms and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Toshiro." She said sweetly with her own little giggle at the end. Momoka closed the door softly and watched her dad and this _thing_ right in front of her. She had a bad feeling about this girl. She might have only been five but she wasn't dumb.

"Hey, my sweet Kari." He sort of whispered to her. Momoka could still hear him though and her mouth dropped open when he kissed her softly on the lips. Momoka's eyes began to fill with tears. She looked at the floor and then back up at the two of them. They acted like she wasn't even there.

"Your a liar!" Momoka screamed and pointed at her father. "You said you meant every word of it, if you did you wouldn't be replacing my mommy, daddy!" She screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks again. Toshiro and Kari looked over at her. Toshiro looked at her the same way as before when she had first cried but felt even worse this time. He had fixed the other problem before, now what could he do? Kari on the other hand had no clue what was going on. She had asked Toshiro before if he had any kids. He said no. Momoka looked at her feet and then ran into Toshiro's room and slammed the door. She jumped on his huge bed and started to cry in on of the many pillows.

--

**Okay chapter three for you, review please. I have decided also that gone for good... or not will be done when it hits chapter twelve cause I have a really good idea for a story that's been bugging me all week but I promised myself I wouldn't kill myself because of having to write all these stories at once. so i wanna finish one so I can post the new story and that one is the closest to finished. Plus the girl on here was named Kari because I have a best friend who helps me with everything I do and write. She is actually the reason I made Momoka, cause she had an OC named Kari that she matched up with Neji from Naruto and she was always writing about her and drawing her so I wanted one to and I ended up falling in love with Momoka, that's why in all my recent stories she's come out somewhere. Well that's why I picked Kari cause she asked me to name her that so there you go Jessica! Please Review! **


	5. Photo Shoots and Magazines!

_Previously:_

_"Your a liar!" Momoka screamed and pointed at her father. "You said you meant every word of it, if you did you wouldn't be replacing my mommy, daddy!" She screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks again. Toshiro and Kari looked over at her. Toshiro looked at her the same way as before when she had first cried but felt even worse this time. He had fixed the other problem before, now what could he do? Kari on the other hand had no clue what was going on. She had asked Toshiro before if he had any kids. He said no. Momoka looked at her feet and then ran into Toshiro's room and slammed the door. She jumped on his huge bed and started to cry in on of the many pillows._

_--_

Momoka crossed her arms a crossed her chest as she breathed out a very loud and angry sigh. Toshiro glanced over in her direction. She was starring out the car window as they drove down the high way. When Momoka had ran into his bed room and started to cry, he couldn't help but push Kari off of him. She looked as though she was angry but he didn't really notice cause his mind was on Momoka.

**Flash back time!: **

_Toshiro gently placed Kari to her feet and let out a sigh. She didn't look to happy. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Her blue eye's sparkled a bit, but Momoka's had her beaten with no effort. Of Corse Toshiro would have guessed it was because she looked a lot like her Mother. _

_"I thought you said you didn't have kids." She hissed at him. Toshiro only frowned more as he remembered that. The first night they had met, they had asked each other many questions, one of them being if either of them had children. Toshiro had learned that she was pregnant for a kid but got a devotion. She explained that she was only fifteen and couldn't raise a kid on her own after her boyfriend had left her. He on the other hand had told her he had no kids. Well he wasn't really lying, he had no clue he had a kid until this morning._

_"I thought I didn't have kids. Turns out I have a daughter who was hiding for the last five years and just came to my doorstep this morning." He explained calmly as if it were the most normal thing in the world. She looked at him shocked and then gave him a scolding look._

_"I serious, Toshiro." She growled. She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot against the wooden floor. Toshiro shrugged his shoulders and placed his hands inside the pockets of his pants._

_"I'm serious too, Kari. I really had no clue about her. Turns out the girl I was gonna marry was pregnant and when I made the biggest mistake of my life she ran off forgetting to warn me a little girl would come five years later and call me 'daddy'. It was quite the surprise." He chuckled out of his own humor. Kari's mad gaze dropped and she sighed, taking her hands off her hips. _

_"Well she seems pretty upset. Pore thing, I hope she's okay." Kari said softly looking in the direction Momoka ran off in. She smiled to herself. "She's actually kind of cute, what's her name?" She asked with a giggle._

_"Her name is Momoka. She seems to think her mother and I might be getting back together soon, I wish I could grant her her wish, but it would be harder then anything. Plus making maters worse, I have a strange feeling her mother doesn't even know she's here. Meaning this is gonna be on hell of a ride." He explained with a short sigh at the end. Kari looked up at him and looked disappointed. Probably because he didn't say he wouldn't allow him and Momo to get back together, he just said that it would be really hard to accomplish. _

_"How do you actually know that Momoka is your daughter? I mean she doesn't have blood tests or anything with her, does she?" Kari asked still trying to see what was going on. _

_"Well, for one, she has been out of my life for five years and I have been out of touch with Momo for exactly that long, plus Momo was one of the only girls I had gotten that... Intimate with and I'm pretty sure I'm the only one she was getting involved with at that time. Making the time line to perfect. Plus Momoka had explained to me why her mother had named her, her name and it was exactly why I told Momo I wanted our daughter to be named Momoka when she had brought the subject up. Plus her hair and eye color are a complete match to mine. I mean who needs blood tests when all that information is right in front of you?" Toshiro explained shrugging his shoulders again. Kari only stared at him, taking in his words. _

_"oh, well, that would explain a lot of the questions I have right now. So you picked her name?" Kari asked as she took a seat on one of Toshiro's pearl white couches. She patted the spot next to her for him to sit. He hesitated, wondering if he should be talking to her instead of being with Momoka. But then thinking she might need sometime alone, he sat down. _

_"Ya, her name was supposed to be Momoka, because, as I had told Momo, that when I called her or talked about her, I wanted to be reminded of Momo too. Not only does Momoka have Momo's name in it. The two meanings fit perfectly. Peach flower, meaning a mini Momo which was what I thought Momoka would be, and oh was i right. And peach scent, being one of the traits of a peach which I imagined Momoka having many from Momo." Toshiro explained as he leaned back crossing his hands behind his head. Kari looked at him bewildered and then smiled softly._

_"You truly are amazing, Toshiro, you know that?" She whispered as she looked at him with a soft smile on her face. Toshiro smiled back and kissed her cheek. Kari giggled before standing up. "I'm so sorry, but I have to get going, I only dropped by to tell you I had told the people for the magazine 'inside looks' that you would do a photo shoot and interview for them." She chimed as she skipped her way to the door. Toshiro's eyes widened. That was the exact magazine he was trying to avoid all month, and now his girlfriend had promised them he would do it. This should go well._

_"Thanks Kari, but next time could you please ask my permission first. I really would love that." he answered sweetly. She turned towards him and smiled with a nod. _

**End of flash back time!**

Now, because of Kari's bright idea, he was on his way to be photo graphed and interviewed. He couldn't find someone to watch Momoka, and he sure wasn't going to leave her by herself, leaving him with the only option left; taking her along. She wasn't very happy when he drug her out to the car and forced her in. He had tried to talk to her but she just plugged her ears and pretended like he wasn't there. Now she was sighing angrily every five minutes as she stared out the window.

Finally they arrived to there destination. Toshiro turned the car off but didn't get out. He looked over at Momoka who was still looking out the window with a scowl on her face. Toshiro chuckled as he reached over to her and grabbed her sides. Without a seconds notice, Momoka's frown was gone and she started to shriek with laughter as she squirmed around in the seat. Toshiro laughed as she tried to fight back but didn't get anywhere.

"S...S...Stop...d...da...daddy!" She screamed with laughter as he only chuckled more and continued to tickle her.

"Promise me you'll be happy and cheerful and I'll stop." He promised as he kept on. Momoka's face started to turn red from her laughing and she nodded her head.

"I...I...Pr...promise!" She shrieked once more. Toshiro pulled his hands back and chuckled at her. Momoka sat up straight in the seat and started to gasp for air. Her smile hadn't left her face and Toshiro was overly happy by it. He climbed out the car and shut the door. He then went to Momoka's side and opened it. He picked her up in his arms and threw her over his back. She giggled wildly as she wrapped her legs around his neck and settled her hands in his white bushy hair. Toshiro put his right hand over her knee to keep her from falling as they walked towards the building.

The photo shoot had gone on for an hour now and they still weren't done. Toshiro sighed as they told him another possession to do and he obeyed. He now was reminded why he didn't do this stuff, it took up all of his time and was extremely boring. Every now and again he would glance in Momoka's direction to make sure she was okay. The first hour she had played with her barbies and then the second hour she had went around talking to all the crew members. Now she was sitting in a chair on the left of him with a frown on her face.

The photographer started to shoot again as Toshiro pretended to be happy. "Momoka, you promised." He said as he kept posing. He looked at Momoka once, twice, three times before he had to keep his eyes on the camera. Momoka's frown got bigger.

"But, you didn't tell me we were gonna be here all day, and I'm hungry. Can we leave now, daddy?" She asked in a whining tone as she slid down into her seat and closed her eyes. The camera had stopped flashing and the photographer was now looking at Momoka, along with the rest of the people in the room. Momoka felt there hard stares and opened her eyes. She sighed as sat back up. "what?" She whined as everyone kept starring at her. She put her hands over her face and slid back down.

"You have a daughter, Toshiro!?" Finally the photographer spoke with a loud surprised voice. He looked back in forth between Momoka and Toshiro. Toshiro only nodded coolly as he closed his eyes. He didn't like where this was going. The photographer turned back to Momoka and walked over towards her. He got on his knees and softly pulled her hands away from her face. "Would you like to go take pictures with your daddy for a couple of minutes, sweet heart?" He asked softly. Momoka's frown turned up into a smile and her eyes got bright. She nodded her head a little to quickly as she jumped up and ran over to her father. The photographer chuckled as he directed them into the posses.

It had taken about two extra hours to get it all done, including the interview. It turned out that the whole magazine wasn't going to only be on Toshiro Hitsugaya this month, like it had intended. Now it was going to be on Momoka and Toshiro Hitsugaya. They had pulled them both away from each other and interviewed them separately and then together. The pictures actually came out to look gorgeous and Momoka was overly happy about the whole thing. Which made Toshiro glad they did it.

"Are thoughs pictures gonna be in a magazine like they said, daddy?" Momoka asked with bright eyes. she thought for a second and then added. "Inside looks magazine!?" She squealed happily. Toshiro only chuckled.

"Yep. And thoughs questions they asked you are gonna be in there too with your answers. They actually pulled a few strings and it will be out in about two days." Toshiro smiled down at her. Momoka's face even got brighter as she literally jumped up and down in her seat. Toshiro smiled wider at her. He really was considering taking her to do things like this more often, considering how much she loved it.

"Mommy's favorite magazine is 'inside looks'. she gets them in the mail every month! does that mean she's gonna see us on there?!" Momoka asked excitedly. Toshiro's face went straight and he's heart started to pound a little to fast. Momo was going to see thoughs pictures. She was going to know Momoka was with him. When she found that out she was sure to come and try to take her back. Momoka looked over at her father and her smile disappeared. "Are you okay, daddy?" Momoka asked with a hint of sadness in her voice. Toshiro turned to look at her and smiled at her.

"Ya, sweet heart, I'm fine. Your mother will love those pictures of you, don't worry." Toshiro smiled brightly to her. Momoka's smile returned and she giggled as she started to talk about how she couldn't wait for her mother to see them. Toshiro had heard curtain parts of what she was saying but not all, his mind was on something else. He only had two days until Momo saw thoughs pictures. And then the four hours it would take her to get to Momoka and him. He had to figure out away to convince her to stay and give him another chance, or else he would loose them both... again.

--

**okay, i was not supposed to update this story at least until 'punishments of love' was updated. But I couldn't help it, I was drawing pic's of Toshiro and Momoka together and I came up with a good idea to draw a cover to a magazine and then I thought I could make it apart of this story and it would be a perfect opportunity to get Momo into the story. Now I have already created the cover for the magazine and it's on my profile if any of you want to see it. Well please review! **


	6. I love you

_Previously:_

_"Ya, sweet heart, I'm fine. Your mother will love those pictures of you, don't worry." Toshiro smiled brightly to her. Momoka's smile returned and she giggled as she started to talk about how she couldn't wait for her mother to see them. Toshiro had heard curtain parts of what she was saying but not all, his mind was on something else. He only had two days until Momo saw thoughs pictures. And then the four hours it would take her to get to Momoka and him. He had to figure out away to convince her to stay and give him another chance, or else he would loose them both... again._

--

Toshiro opened the front door with Momoka in his arms. Her head was rested on his shoulder while his arms were wrapped under her. Her arms were draped over his shoulders as well but on the edges of them. She was breathing out of her mouth with her eyes closed. Toshiro glanced at the clock as he headed towards his room. It was eleven o'clock on the dot. Momoka had fallen asleep on the way home from dinner. Toshiro had taken her to the mall to look at some of the bed sets they had so he could trance form the back room of the house into her room. After words he had taken her out to eat. Right when they had gotten into the car her eyes began to close. Now she was fast asleep. Toshiro could have guessed she must have had a bed time back with Momo, since she didn't last that long.

Toshiro walked into his room with Momoka. He quietly walked over to the bed and laid her on the edge side as he pulled the black silk covers down midway on the bed. He reached for Momoka's foot and started to untie the sneakers she had on. When both shoes were off, he set them on the floor near the end of the bed. He pulled her socks off and stuffed them into her shoes. He smiled as he thought of how fatherly it felt to him right now, to be putting her to bed. He sat up and shook Momoka a little.

"Sweetie, wake up for a second." He whispered as he shook her shoulder a little more. Momoka moaned as she opened her eyes slowly with a yawn. Toshiro helped her sit up and sat next to her. Momoka fell limp, leaning onto Toshiro's shoulder as her hand gripped onto his sleeve. "Baby, where's your nightgown?" He whispered softly patted her head.

"In the pink bag." She mumbled as she closed her eyes again. Toshiro slightly laid her back down for a minute as he stood up. He walked out into the dinning room where Momoka had sat her bags when she had first arrived. There was a blue, white, and a pink bag. He walked over to the pink and unzipped it. He pushed the clothing to side to side looking for a night gowned of some sort. Finally he found a light baby blue dress made of silk. It was smooth and spaghetti-strapped. It reached to her knees it looked like with lace on the top and bottom. Toshiro picked it out and re-zipped the bag up and walked back into his room. Momoka was still awake but barely.

"Here go get dress." Toshiro whispered as he got on his knees to her height. He picked Momoka up from the bed and put the nightgown into her hands and pointed out the bathroom for her. She stumbled at first so Toshiro picked her up and carried her over to the door. He closed it when she passed through and waited for her to come back out.

When she come back out, she had her clothes she was wearing before dragging on the ground as she carried them in one hand. Toshiro chuckled as he took them from her and sat them on a chair near the bathroom door. He then picked Momoka back up and carried her back to the bed. He laid her down and pulled the silky covers over her body. Toshiro kissed her cheek as he went to get dressed as well. When he was done, he carefully climbed into the bed with Momoka and got in on the other side. He was about to close his eyes when he felt her cuddle up with him.

"Daddy?" She said sleepily, not opening her eyes. Toshiro looked down at her kissed her cheek.

"Ya." He whispered back as he wrapped her up in the blankets and put his arm around her protectively.

"I love you, Daddy." She murmured out. Toshiro looked down at her with shock. It took him a few minutes to figure out that she had said what he had thought she had said. They were only three little words. But they had such a big meaning to them. He had always thought it was impossible to love someone after a few days. But he was proven wrong that day.

"I love you too, Momoka." He whispered the words slowly. She only smiled and cuddled up closer to him and fell asleep. Toshiro didn't fall asleep after her though. She had caught him by surprise, just like her mother had when she had said thoughs words. It was pretty funny though he thought. They were both in the same situation when they had said thoughs words for the first times to him. Toshiro smiled sadly to himself of the memory of when Momo had said thoughs words to him for the first time.

**Flash back time!**

_Toshiro sighed heavily as the bed started to squeak as his partner kept tossing and turning. It had been two hours since they had gone to bed and she wouldn't stop moving. It seemed as though when they had finally decided to sleep she was destined to fall asleep in five minutes. But, now it was three in the morning and she just wouldn't sleep. He didn't think she was sleeping cause she was sighing ever so often. Finally he twisted his body over and met with her perfect, beautiful brown orbs. She giggled at him slightly and kissed his nose. He couldn't help but smile at her._

_"Will you please __**try**__ to sleep?" He asked with a smirk on his face. Momo just giggled more as she moved closer to him. He wrapped is arms around her small waist and kissed her cheek._

_"I can't." She giggled out as she sat up and then fall back onto the punch of pillows under her. Her hair bounced and landed on the sides of her face spread out. Toshiro only chuckled. He ran is fingers across her cheek bone, causing her to turn pink slightly. _

_"And why not, sweet heart?" He asked. She turned to face him. Laying on her stomach as her elbows held her upper body up with her chin in her hands. Toshiro tucked her hair behind her ears, watching as the moonlight from the windows hit her face at ever perfect angel. Her eyes were shining with beauty and her smile made her like an angel. She giggled slightly and shook her head._

_"This is the first time I've slept with you, I'm to excited to sleep!" She said excitedly. He only chuckled at her and ran his fingers through her hair. Her eye's closed from his touch and sighed. Toshiro smiled. She was so perfect, and she was his. He wouldn't give her up for anything. _

_"Well, if you don't actually fall asleep in the next four hours, it really won't be the first night you slept with me, it will be the first night you laid in my bed with me giggling the night away." He chuckled. Momo only giggled more. Toshiro sighed and sat up._

_"So? There's a first time for that too!" She laughed as Toshiro couldn't help but smile at her. _

_"Oh ya?" He asked placing his fingers on her sides, starting to tickle her. Momo squealed as she flipped onto her back and started to laugh harder then ever. Her face was turning colors and Toshiro only chuckled as she tried to push his hands away. She then started to kick. Toshiro only laughed at her action as he got on top of her so she couldn't make contact with him with her feet. _

_"P...Please... S...St...stop!" She pleaded as her laughing kept on. Toshiro stopped and looked down at her as she tried to catch her breath. After a while she started to giggle again as she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him sweetly. Toshiro only chuckled as he leaned down slowly, placing his hands on her sides. He pressed his lips onto hers slowly as both of there eyes began to close. When Toshiro had pulled away for both of them to cetch there breaths, he only smirked down at her, noticing her face was a slight color of pink again. When he finally gazed into her eyes, he saw them shine with something he had never seen from her before. They were so beautiful and yet so different right then._

_"I...I... I love you, Toshiro... Hitsugaya." She whispered lowly as her pink cheeks turned red. Everything had gone quiet except for there breathing. Toshiro looked at her with a shocked expression. After a minute or so, Momo began to move uncomfortably from his stare. She looked from side to side for a little while, until she couldn't avoid his eyes any longer. When they connected again Toshiro brought his hands back up to her cheeks and without any hesitation smashed there lips together in a hard but passionate kiss. When he withdrew again they were both panting._

_"I love you too, Momo Hinamori, more then you could ever imagine." He whispered into her ear as he kissed it a few times then flipped back over to his side of the bed. "But, I think we should get some sleep before we don't get the chance and then you'll have to wait for another night to come along to be able to say it was the first time you slept with me." He chuckled. Momo only pouted at his joke as she placed her head in the crock of his neck. She placed her hands on his chest and fell into a light slumber as Toshiro wrapped his arms around her._

**Flash back time end!**

Toshiro looked down at Momoka. She was just like her mother sometimes. If only he hadn't made that mistake. He knew he thought that almost everyday. But now that Momoka was here with him, he couldn't help but think it every minute of the day. He closed his eyes with a sigh and finally drifted off to sleep.

--

**Okay, I really wanna get to where Momo shows up so I've been writing scenes and chapters for this story like crazy, I have everything planned out and I can't wait to put it all up. I don't know why but I really just wanna write this one more then the other stories now. lol. I said that about gone for good or not and now I don't want to write that one anymore. but that will be updated in a few days. After 'punishments of love'. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. I was going to make Kari a bad person in this fic. but then I came up with a plan for her. I know most of you hate her now but I promise you won't hate her anymore further on in the story. **


End file.
